Un segundo en tus ojos verdes
by FabyGinny05
Summary: ¿Qué siente Severus Snape antes de morir? ¿Qué recuerdos le pasan por la cabeza? Porque solo en alguien piensa, su amor, ahora y siempre: Lily Evans.


**Disclamer**: Nada es mio. Todo es Jo y puede que algunos mas. No hago esto con fines de lucro...

* * *

**Un segundo, en tus ojos verdes**

* * *

En ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el mundo, pedí mi último deseo. Y porque lo merecía después de todo lo que he sufrido, porque querías decirme algo, porque fueron bondadosos conmigo, se cumplió. Solo un segundo, un magnifico segundo, mi último segundo, puede observar esos ojos verde esmeralda.

"_Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: «la noche está estrellada,_

_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos»."_

Esos ojos que me quitaban el sueño. Esos ojos que me derretían por dentro, aunque por fuera no pareciera. Esos ojos que me dieron su amistad por cinco años, cinco maravillosos años en los que fui plenamente feliz, aun cuando en ese momento no lo sabía. Esos ojos que me miraban con ternura al principio, amistad después, indiferencia e incluso odio al final. Esos ojos de los que me enamore eternamente y jamás, aunque me lo propusiera con toda mi alma, nunca, pude olvidar.

"_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso. "_

Pase toda mi vida odiando dos palabras, dos míseras palabras, dos inútiles palabras, dos mortales palabras, que me privaron de tu amistad: Sangre Sucia. Que en mi idiotez y mi impotencia, pronuncie. Las palabras por las cuales decidiste alejarte completamente de mí. Las palabras que dije erradamente cuando me sentía completamente humillado. En el momento cuando él, siempre él, me las hizo pronunciar.

"_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.__ "_

Lo culpe a él durante años, ''si no hubiera existido, todo hubiera sido mas fácil; sino se hubiera encaprichado contigo, hubiéramos podido llegar a algo; sino me hubiera humillado de esa forma, no hubiera dicho nada, ni hubiera arruinado nuestra, ya débil, amistad''. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, por más que me doliera admitirlo o decirlo, no era su culpa. Era mía.

"_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.__ "_

No solo sentí que te habia perdido, lo supe. Cuando me dijiste que debíamos seguir caminos separados, que yo seria mortífago, es cierto, y tú, aunque no me lo dijiste supe que estarías en contra del señor tenebroso, en contra mía: serias miembra de la orden, la Orden del Fénix.

"_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.__ "_

Cuando me di cuenta de la tortuosa verdad, ni Dumbledore ni nadie pudo convencerme de lo contrario. Yo te aleje de mí, para llevarte a los brazos de ese niño mimado que no te merecía. Yo desistí de ti el dia que te vi con él, uno de los peores días de mi vida: mi añorado y secreto amor imposible, estaba besándose con mi peor enemigo. Yo le di al señor tenebroso la excusa que el necesitaba para atraparte.

"_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberle perdido. __"_

Cuando supe que serias tú, la destinataria de su furia, le pedí, le rogué que no te hiciera daño. Y por una razón u otra, acepto. Fui a ver a Dumbledore convencido de que no lo haría, tambien le rogué que te escondiera, pues, así tendrías protección, tanto de un bando, como del otro. Pero de nada sirvió, una vez mas falle: estabas muerta. Destrozado y encolerizado, hice lo único que me quedaba: un pacto, un pacto con el único hombre que sabia la verdad, el pacto era… proteger… a tu hijo.

"_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise. __"_

Lo odie y lo ame desde el primer momento que lo vi, ya me habían advertido, pero nada, nada, podrían haberme preparado para ello: era idéntico a su despreciado, por mi, padre. Pero tenía tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Lo protegí desde las sombras, tratando que él no advirtiera mi presencia, aunque lo odiaba públicamente.

"_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido. __"_

Nunca te pude, puedo ni podré olvidar. Tu sonrisa ingenua, tu boca tentadora, tu cabello intocable e indomable, tu personalidad indescriptible, tu cuerpo hermoso, y tus ojos tus magníficos ojos color verde esmeralda.

"_Porque en noches como ésta_

_La tuve entre mis brazos,_

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_

_Y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo."_

Y aunque la muerte vino a mi, morí feliz. Pues lo último que vi fueron tus ojos, un último segundo. Un segundo para morir contento, un segundo para volver a verte, un segundo para saber que podría mirarte eternamente, un segundo para comprender que habia sido perdonado, cumplí con mi misión de proteger a tu hijo: el hijo, de Lily Evans.

.:oOo:oO0Oo:oOo:.

- Míra… a… me...

Los ojos verdes buscaron los negros, pero, un segundo mas tarde, algo se extinguió en las profundidades de los de Snape, dejándolos clavados, inexpresivos y vacíos. La mano que sujetaba a Harry cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo, y Snape se quedo inmóvil.


End file.
